


(go shawty) it's your birthday

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: “Butbro,” another loud exclamation, from the table a few paces away, beside them this time, distracts them and cause them to look over. “How am Inotgay when someone like that,” the overhead strobe lights lets Asahi see that a man with the horn-styled, silver and black hair is pointing in his direction, “exists?”





	(go shawty) it's your birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KathWolfie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/gifts).



> Kath! Happy Birthday! Please accept my humble gift! <3 
> 
> And Happy Birthday, Asahi! Have a Bokuto!!

Loud parties aren’t really Asahi’s thing, but since it’s been a while since they celebrated Daichi’s birthday and New Year’s Eve, _then_ the New Year and consequently, _his_ birthday, he suppose that this one can be an exemption. But being forced to wear a plastic crown and sash with gold trimming that spells out ‘BIRTHDAY BOY!’ in bold, glittering letters, thereby being greeted by people he doesn’t even know and get drinks shoved on him, when he just as much passes by them, is honestly exhausting and too much for an anxious being like him to handle.

“Let this,” he says, flopping down on the stool, making it creak a little in protest because of his heavy weight, “be the first and last time that we let Suga plan a party for both of us.” He takes the crown off and puts it beside the glass that Daichi slides toward him.

Daichi gives him a ‘good luck with that’ face, but he clinks his glass with Asahi’s and downs his drink in one go. Asahi does the same, relishing the burn of the liquid in his throat.

“Endure it. I had that on me,” Daichi tips his head to the crown and sash, “until the countdown, before he turned on you. You need to get at least a few more hours in to be fair.”

Asahi groans. “I can handle being greeted, but I don’t think I can turn down any more drinks.” He could, really, but he feels guilty enough turning them down because they really look disappointed. And it’s a good feeling, not being avoided because of his looks, unlike during high school and even college, but he can’t judge if this is a good alternative or not.

Daichi shakes his head and just pats him on his shoulder. “Don’t be such a wuss.”

“Hey, what happened to the birthday pass?”

“That is the birthday pass,” Daichi points out, refilling their glasses. “Where’s Suga anyway?”

Asahi gestures behind him vaguely. “Sinning with Oikawa on the dance floor, his words, not mine.”

Daichi snorts. “Well, better enjoy our peace while it lasts.”

“I’ll drink to that.”

 

\-----

 

Despite the blaring music overhead and the continuous noise from the people around them, Asahi did get the quality rest and semblance of peace, just sitting there with Daichi, drinking and talking. It had been quite a challenge though because a group a few tables behind Daichi are rowdy, their screams and general roughhousing are carrying over the surrounding tables, earning looks from patrons who’re sitting down.

Asahi is actually afraid that Daichi’s eyes will leave its sockets due to the amount he’d been rolling it at the other group’s antics. “I know this place is for everyone,” he says through gritted teeth, “but can they not make so much noise like this is their personal frat party or something?”

Which they are, because from Asahi’s prime vantage point, they’re playing a game that involves drinking copious amount of alcohol in one go and everyone are cheering and egging the players. They seem really happy, if Asahi’s being honest.

“I think they’re just really having fun, Daichi.” He doesn’t want to get into trouble on the first day of the New Year and on his birthday nonetheless.  

“I think they need to stop,” the other seethes, glaring mutinously on the table, putting his glass down with more force than necessary. Asahi is relieved it doesn’t crack or break from the impact.

“We can transfer to the bar if you like.”

“But _bro_ ,” another loud exclamation, from the table a few paces away, beside them this time, distracts them and cause them to look over. “How am I _not_ gay when someone like that,” the overhead strobe lights lets Asahi see that a man with the horn-styled, silver and black hair is pointing in his direction, “exists?”

The man’s companion, a tall, bed-headed guy, noticed the attention and had the decency to look embarrassed. “Bokuto, you doofus. He heard you!”

Suffice to say, Asahi chokes on air and blinks rapidly, feeling his face flush from something other than the alcohol in his system. Daichi snaps to look at him, irritation gone from his face and replaced with something mischievous and conspiratorial. “Wow,” is all he can say.

Asahi shakes his head hard, causing his bun to come loose and flop back and forth behind his head. “It’s you he’s talking about,” he denies. He’s gotten good with people, less antsy and all that, and the similar can be said with how people have gotten good when it comes to him and how he looks, but it can’t be _this_ good.

He refuses to believe it.

“Nuh-uh,” Daichi shakes his head too. “He’s definitely talking about you.”

Asahi covers his warm face with his hands, mumbling and shaking his head in denial. A hand roughly shakes his shoulders. “Asahi, stop that, you wuss. He’s coming over.”

“Wh-what?!” And true enough, when Asahi comes out of his short-lived exile in his palms, the man is walking towards their table.

“Hey, hey, hey,” he greets them as he stops in front of Asahi, noticing the sash and his expression lights up to that of an overgrown puppy (a really buff one) “It’s your birthday? Happy Birthday, man!”

“Bokuto,” his friend whispers urgently, throwing a quick smile at Asahi, then to Daichi. Asahi can tell the exact moment the guy got stuck on the divot on Daichi’s cheeks.

“Oh yeah,” Asahi returns his attention back to Bokuto, who’s now looking sheepish, rubbing a hand behind his neck, giving Asahi an eyeful of arm muscles. “I’m uh, sorry, about earlier. I mean, I’m not sorry that I’m gay for you, but uh, well, I maybe shouldn’t have yelled it like that? But you’re just really handsome and I got really excited, you know? So, uh… oh- I’m Bokuto, by the way.” He offers his hand to shake, while the other, he uses to point a thumb at the guy behind him, “This is Kuroo.”

Asahi didn’t know how he managed to listen through that without spontaneously bursting into flames, but his face does feel like it, but he powers through, taking the extended hand on his own and shakes it. “I’m Azumane.”

“And I’m Sawamura,” he hears Daichi tell Kuroo, slowing the syllables of his name rather coquettishly, a trick Asahi knows he definitely learned from Suga. They both watch as Daichi wordlessly take Kuroo’s arm and drag him to the dance floor, but not before throwing a wink at Asahi over his shoulder.

Asahi never thought he will ever see the day that Daichi actually _flirts,_ but this must be a new year’s miracle or something. He’s not that stupid to mention that to his face though and will file it and take the knowledge of ever witnessing it to his grave.

“It’s… alright. I,” he what? _You what, Asahi???_ “I’m flattered, really. So, um, thank you.”

“You’re welcome!” Boukto beams.

“Um, sorry my friend kidnapped yours, but you don’t have to worry about him.”

“Oh? Nah, I’m not worried about Kuroo at all,” Bokuto waves a dismissing hand in front of him. “So we’re good?”

“Yeah,” Asahi nods. “Definitely.”

“Great! So may I ask the most handsome man in the room to dance?” The excitement thrumming in Bokuto’s being reflected on his golden eyes is so intoxicating that Asahi can’t help but think that this guy is not going to be good for his heart, but can’t find it in him to refuse. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Inspired by this prompt:** You just screamed “How am I not _gay_ when someone like that exists?” while pointing at me


End file.
